Analyze the Walnut Creek Contraceptive Drug Study Data base tapes to: determine the effect of contraceptive steroid exposure on total cholesterol, high density lipoprotein cholesterol, tryglyceride, and low density lipoprotein cholesterol; provide manuscripts to be submitted for publication to the NICHD; and provide copies of the data tapes to the NICHD.